03087
}} is the 3,089th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 9 January, 2002. Plot Part 1 At the farm it is the day of the move. Jack asks if everything is OK with Robert and Andy. Jack has been out checking the farm. Victoria comes in and is looking forward to living in a new house. In Smithy Cottage Paddy puts the phone down and tells Emily that his mother is on her way in a taxi. In Jacobs Fold, Latisha is packing and Cynthia is concerned how Latisha is going to manage financially. Jason arrives with a van to help with the move. Paddy is frantically cleaning the vet's cottage for the arrival of Mrs Kirk. Emily asks if she should get changed? Latisha and Jason are moving Latisha's things into Pear Tree Cottage. Scott is becoming increasingly worried about the new living arrangements. Latisha invites Chloe for a drink in the Woolpack this evening. In Holdgate Farm Angie tells Len she is going to talk to the bosses at the station about returning to work. Len thinks it is a good idea. Ollie comes in and tells them she is unable to concentrate at school. Angie suggests some retail therapy. In the Woolpack backroom Rodney is fussing over the baby. Bernice asks if she was a good sleeper when she was a baby. Ashley enters and asks if Bernice has given any thought to the baby's baptism. They decide to do it in a couple of weeks. In the village Jack is trying to sell some furniture and old items to Eric Pollard. He offers him £450. Jack reluctantly accepts. Mrs Kirk is on the doorstep of the vet's cottage. Paddy lets her in and introduces herself to Emily. Paddy asks how long she is planning to stay. Part 2 Ollie and Angie return from their shopping trip and Len tells them he has decided to sell his house in Liverpool. They joke about Len getting together with Edna. In Smithy Cottage Mrs Kirk is questioning Emily about her job and she is obviously not impressed. Victoria, Robert and Andy arrive at the new home from school. Victoria is excited. Jack is disappointed he has not got the house ready yet. Betty pops in with some sandwiches and cakes. They talk about the sale of the house to Ray. In Smithy, Paddy calls his mother to the dinner table as Emily serves up some of her home made soup. Ashley comes into the Woolpack backroom and finds Bernice asleep on the sofa. She wakes and is concerned for the baby. Ashley offers to take her to the vicarage for the night to give Bernice a break. Mrs Kirk is criticising everything Paddy and Emily say. Paddy tells Emily to grit her teeth and they will get through this together. In the Woolpack Cain is making eyes at Latisha. Chloe is concerned as Cain comes over and offers to buy them a drink. Chloe tries to warn Latisha off Cain. Latisha asks Eric for a job at the factory. Betty and Jason tell Eric he should take her on. Finally Eric agrees. Diane and Rodney come into the backroom and Bernice tells them that Ashley has taken the baby to the vicarage. Mrs Kirk is questioning Emily about her relationship with Paddy. She asks about Emily's connection with the Dingles. Paddy brings in the tea. In Tenant House, Victoria likes here new bedroom. Jack suggests they all go to the farm to collect the last of their things. In the Woolpack Latisha tells Cynthia about her new job. Cynthia isn't impressed and questioned who is going to look after Kirk. Latisha and Cynthia argue. Jack, Victoria, Robert and Andy talk about times past at Emmerdale Farm. Jack sheds a tear. The boys support him. Victoria says goodbye to her mummy. They leave the house. Outside the Sugdens farm Andy collects the Emmerdale Farm sign from the gate and they all get into the Landrover to go to their new home. Paddy tell Mrs Kirk he is divorcing Mandy. Mrs Kirk offends Emily and criticises Paddy. Emily leaves the room. Paddy is furious and tells his mother he wants her to leave first thing in the morning and never wants to see her again. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes